


Living the Suite Life

by Deanmonic_angel



Category: Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, F/M, Separated at Birth, cody and bailey aren't together, cody goes with his dad, idk what im doing man, its zack and bailey, ive been into suite life lately and realized why i love cody, nerdy boy!zack, rockstar!cody, seven seas high, suite life on deck - Freeform, theyre on a cruise, this is an attempt at disney fanfiction, zack lives with his mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonic_angel/pseuds/Deanmonic_angel
Summary: In which Cody and Zack were separated at birth because Carey and Kurt split up. Cody was raised by Kurt and Zack was raised by Carey, so they pretty much switched personalities, but the both of them were pushed to the extreme.Takes place during and after Bermuda Triangle.
Relationships: Cody Martin/Original Character(s), Zack Martin/Bailey Pickett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Living the Suite Life

**Author's Note:**

> Breanna is played by Magdalena Zalejska.

# Living the Suite Life

### Soufflé and Soiree

"I'm so scared that we're passing through the Bermuda triangle," Breanna told her classmate, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers. They were sitting on the hot tub that was located on the sky deck. She had her legs crossed and her dark brown hair over to one shoulder. She batted her eyelashes at him, pouting as he chuckled and shook his head. He got up while Breanna pouted more, watching as he walked away in his blue swim trunks and sandals. Breanna shook her head and got up, going over to her friend group which consisted of Bailey, Woody, Marcus, and London. Zack wasn't there yet.

She sat down at the smoothie bar with them, engaging in a conversation with Bailey. The two were the best of friends, despite being complete opposites. Breanna was an "emo" chick and Bailey was a bumpkin. However, they were still inseparable. Soon, Breanna was flung into Bailey's arms because the boat must have gone over a pretty big wave. Everyone on deck was shocked and scared. It didn't help the fact that they did pass through the Bermuda triangle, to which Woody and his crazy superstitions started gnawing on an onion to protect himself from the "aliens".

Zack soon popped out of the kitchen with a huff, an apron dawned over his sweater vest. He carried a pot in his hands with a pout as he walked over to a table to set it down. "The wave caused the kitchen door to slam on my soufflé!" Zack whined as the friend group walked over to talk to Zack.

"Zack, Zack, Zack," Breanna started out, chuckling with her hands on her hips, "You always get worked up over your cooking." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she glanced down at his soufflé. It did look rather tasty... Zack is such a great cook, but goes on about how his mom was a horrible cook... How did he attain such abilities?

"Yeah!" Bailey agreed, putting her hands down on the back of the chair. "It's only food, Zack." Breanna noticeably cringed at that, knowing that Zack will go on a long tangent about what he believes in, and sure enough he did.

Zack gasped, hurt and laid a hand on his chest, over his heart. "O-Only food?" He questioned Bailey, the love of his life while Woody picked up the soufflé tin. "Is it only air we breathe? Only blood that courses through our veins?" He went dramatic with his words, making sure he got his point across with hand gestures. He walked past Bailey, making weird noises with his hands up in the surrender position. 

Breanna watched as Woody dug right into the dessert, furrowing her brows. Dang, this guy can eat.

"And Woody, would you please get your hot links that you call fingers out of my soufflé?" Zack asked Woody, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Marcus looked at Woody accusingly as Woody looked down at his fingers, which were covered in the eggy dessert before looking back up at Zack. "Haven't you heard of a fork?'

Woody scowled, flinging the dessert he had in his fingers back in the dish before making his way over to Zack. "I am the youngest of <em>nine</em>," Woody started. "I learned to grab first and worry about utensils later." He curled the dish into his arm, tucked away safely near his armpit and in-between his chest and bicep. "Of course you wouldn't know this, being an <em>only child</em>."

Zack sighed, grabbing the soufflé from above and below as he replied, "Give me this...I want to get this recipe right for my birthday soiree." He grinned his nerdy grin, giggling in excitement as the four friends smiled tightly. They love Zack to death, but sometimes he's just too much. He then walked bashfully over to Bailey, smiling wide. "I-I hope you can come, Bailey. I used my mother's birthday check to hire Vance and the Violin Vagabonds." Zack giggled as Bailey tried to seem impressed, a forced smile on her face. "They're going to raise the roof...Uh.. Holler..!" He then swayed with the soufflé tucked away safely, using his free arm to twist around. It was obvious he was an only child.

Bailey laughed, smiling. "Sure, Zack! I wouldn't miss it.." She smiled at him as Zack grinned and nodded. Woody then took the opportunity when Zack was distracted by Bailey to grab a piece of soufflé.

"La-ame," Woody sang song, stuffing his face with the soufflé.

"Excuse me?" Zack asked, visibly hurt by Woody's comment.

"He means," Breanna started before Marcus took over.

"We hope there'll be ga-ames." Woody nodded, the piece he was working on was held in the air as if saying that's what he said.

"Oh! Of course!" Zack smiled wide, getting excited. "We're gonna play... Pin the Tail... on the Alpaca!" He grinned before waving bye as they all exclaimed in excitement when Zack started to leave.

"Okay! Calm down, you," Breanna replied forcibly before the four gathered around, shaking their heads. They really wished Zack wasn't an only child. Maybe he'd be normal then...


End file.
